monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mysterious Forest
The Mysterious Forest is an area introduced in Monster Hunter EX. It is similar to the Everwood of 4th gen, since the terrain and map is randomized with every visit. It is home to a diverse range of monsters. There are also many enviroments, including Forests, Arid biomes, Caves, and even Lakes and rivers. Hunters can go on "Expeditions" in the Mysterious forest to hunt monsters and gather rare items, including Relics that can be polished into powerful weapons and armors. Guild Quests are also taken here. Map: Base camp: The Base Camp is near a forest entrance, and has all the usual things in the base camp, a supply box, a Delivery box, and a bed. There are piles of equipment lying around you can salvage from to get Rations and First aid kits. The Rest of the map is randomized, and can contain many different Biomes, from Forests, to Lakes, to Caves to even Arid biomes. Monsters That appear here (Core Monster Hunter EX) Small Aptonoth, Kelbi, Gargwa, Bullfango, Mosswine, Rhenoplos, Apceros, Jaggi, Jaggia, Baggi, Wroggi, Ioprey, Remobra, Conga, Giggi, Maccau, Rimosetosu, Mufa, Epioth, Ludroth, Fish, Felyne, Melynx, Altaroth, Bnahabra, Vespoid, Hermitaur, Ceanataur, Burukku, Erupe, Kusubami, Charrelian, Vixenian, Aspid, Iguanos, Hypsilophi, Stegocephalus, Wereverine, Veeprey, Gorgomite, Scythra, Devil-vine, Tanglus, Venom Tanglus, Uruki, Slagtoth, Konchu, Hyenaard, Eurptyridis, Necrorak, Gollumawl, Large Canon Monster Bulldrome, Kecha wacha, Ash Kecha Wacha, Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Gold Congalala, Arzuros, Volvidon, Rajang, Furious Rajang, Caeserber, Yellow Caeserber, Zombified Caeserber, Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre, Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, Great Wroggi, Great Maccau, Velocidrome, Iodrome, Yian Kut-ku, Blue Yian Kut-ku, Yian Garuga, Scarred Yian Garuga, Gypceros, Purple Gypceros, Chramine, Qurupeco, Crimson Qurupeco, Hypnocatrice, Vivid Hypnocatrice, Farunokku, Forokururu, Hororohururu, Barroth, Uraggan, Steel Uragaan, Duramboros, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Dinovaldo, Abiorogu, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Violent Rathian, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Cynder Rathian, Zerureusu, Khezu, Red Khezu, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Volteer Tigrex, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Basarios, Ruby Basarios, Crystal Basarios, Gravios, Black Gravios, Gureadomosu, Seregios, Raizekusu, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Diablos, Black Diablos, Espinas, Pariapuria, Hyujikiki, Gurenzeburu, Poborubarumu, Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth, Gobul, Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Barurugaru, Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Najarala, Tidal Najarala, Tetsucabra, Beserk Tetsucabra, Queen Vespoid, Seltas, Desert Seltas, Seltas Queen, Desert Seltas Queen, Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Shogun Ceanataur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur, Nerscylla, Shrouded Nerscylla, Akura Vashimu, Akura Jebia, Baelidae, Terror Baelidae, Estrellian, Dark Estrellian, Gore Magala, Chaotic Gore Magala, Shagaru Magala, Kushala Doara, Rusted Kushala Daora, Teostra, Lunastra, Kirin, Oroshi Kirin, Fanon monsters Wilolu, Ebony Wilolu, Wendigore, Flamehemoth, Alpha Hyenaard, Ebony Hyenaard, Wargora, Onychu, Gorhino, Manisodon, Harpy, Terroravis, Buzzarbile, Bubogre, Rathalos-Sin, Xenoros, Cantios, Kuwagore, Blue Kuwagore, Grand Kuwagore, Eyewig, Queen Necrorak, Basiliskus, Congeelectris, Chucabra, Zin Ru, Grandimetris, Clamereus, Black Clamereus, White Wereverine, Blooded Wereverine, Abelion, Spinonyx, Jurassic Deviljho, Volt Dinovaldo, Bataaranno, Floraalaga, Uranium Floraalaga, Terramaw, Scalera, Necrodia, Phantom Gore Magala, Amphithere, Mutori / Haukmutori, Shimouris , Ravenous Wilolu, Rabid Tigrex, Monsters (Via Expansions) Coming soon.... Expedition ranks *Low Rank *High Rank *G-Rank *X-Rank *U-Rank Notes and Trivia *Inspired by the Everwood, but with many changes, including underwater areas. *Guild quests gained in expeditions to Mysterious forest range from levels 1 to 180, depending on rank. *Ruins areas in Mysterious forest can be searched to find ancient armor and Weapons that can be polished to get strong equipment. *All Guild Quests take place in Mysterious Forest. *The Enviroment of an expedition in Mysterious forest is always unstable, unless it is an elder dragon that is in the area, in which case the enviroment is stable. Category:Areas Category:Gojira57 Category:Monster Hunter EX